


15 Minutes

by bumblezz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chains, Electrocution, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Short, Short One Shot, Whump, i tries to put as many tags as possible, it felt weird lmaoaoao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz
Summary: It was just fifteen minutes...just fifteen...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	15 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> what's this???? i'm capable of writing something that doesn't involve a random fandom??? am i okay??

It's just fifteen minutes. He can take that. It's just fifteen minutes.

Fifteen minutes of metal chains weighing down his arms, rust digging into his delicate, bruised, bleeding skin. Fifteen minutes of concrete bruising his knees as he sits, waiting for the next explosion, the next jolt of electric power booming from the creature, glittering down at him with bared canines. Fifteen minutes of  _ them _ , staring at him with their glittering brown, nearly demon black eyes, their sadistic, pearly white smile twitching upwards with each thunderbolt shock, with each sharp inhale and cut-off whine.

_ It's just fifteen minutes, _ Simon thinks. He can taste blood on his punctured lip, smell the burning flesh of his body. His hazy eyes snap to the door, where  _ he _ sits, quiet and broken.  _ Just fifteen minutes, Kilo. Please hang on. _


End file.
